


Пять раз, когда Баки пришлось перенести свадьбу, и один, когда он все-таки женился

by CommanderShally



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Баки хочет идеальную свадьбу.





	Пять раз, когда Баки пришлось перенести свадьбу, и один, когда он все-таки женился

**Author's Note:**

> ООС. Гипотетическая сферическая ХЭ-пост!Гражданка в вакууме, AU относительно событий Черной Пантеры и предполагаемых событий Войны Бесконечности.
> 
> Приквел - [«Пять раз, когда Стив ничего не понял, и один, когда до него все-таки дошло»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057864)

**1**

— Мы не можем пожениться, раз эти двое в ссоре, — произнес Т'Чалла. Баки посмотрел на него и подумал, что с этим действительно надо что-то делать. В конце концов, пока Тони и Стив дулись друг на друга, ни о какой свадьбе речи и быть не могло. Баки отказывался жениться, если семейство Старк-Роджерс не будет присутствовать на церемонии в полном составе. Он давно решил, что это обязательное условие.

— Варианты? — спросил Баки. Т'Чалла пожал плечами.

— Мы можем запереть их вдвоем в звуконепроницаемой вибраниумной комнате и, до примирения не выпускать, — методы у Т'Чаллы были кардинальные, порой даже революционные, но за это Баки его и любил.

— Хорошая идея, — сказал Баки и отправился к Королевскому Когтю. Нужно было слетать до Нью-Йорка…

***

— Барнс, ты что себе позволяешь?! — Тони Старк, гений, уже не плейбой, миллиардер, филантроп, муж и отец, пытался вырваться из хватки новой вибраниумной руки Баки. К его несчастью, в ней была функция, которая блокировала возможность брони Железного Человека развернуться. Тони оказался беззащитен — и в данный момент его практически за шиворот тащили в сторону королевского дворца.

— Дядя Джеймс, а что вы с ним делать будете? — сзади быстрыми шагами за Баки и Тони следовал Питер, который не мог упустить случая побывать в Ваканде.

— Ничего страшного, — ответил Баки.

Они добрались до той самой вибраниумной комнаты, об истинном назначении которой Баки так и не удосужился спросить, и он, открыв дверь, втолкнул туда Тони. Тот пролетел вперед и врезался в грудь уже заточенного в этом помещении Стива.

— Баки, может, ты мне объяснишь, что тут происходит? — спросил Стив. — Т'Чалла посреди ночи напал на меня, засунул в какую-то странную сетку и притащил сюда.

На Тони Стив ожидаемо не смотрел — да они как обычно дулись друг на друга, не понимая, что всего один разговор по душам мог все разрешить.

— Вы двое, — заговорил Баки, стоя в дверном проеме. — Вы мне всю церемонию портите. Пока вы не помиритесь, я не могу утвердить план рассадки гостей.

— Каких гостей? — хором спросили Тони и Стив.

— Па, ну вы чего? — Питер высунулся сбоку от железной руки Баки. — Свадьба дяди Джеймса и Т'Чаллы в следующем месяце, вы что, о ней забыли?

Тони и Стив переглянулись и, кажется, даже слегка покраснели, осознав то как глупо выглядит их ссора со стороны. Собственно, как и всегда.

— Пока не договоритесь, отсюда не выйдете, — произнес Баки. — А когда выйдете, будем рассаживать гостей.

— Я напишу алгоритм… — предложил Тони, но Баки его уже не слышал. Он закрыл дверь.

— И надолго это? — Питер явно прикидывал, успеет ли он вдоволь наиграться с новыми изобретениями Шури.

— Думаю, пара часов у тебя есть, — Баки махнул рукой, и Питер со всех ног помчался в сторону ближайшей лаборатории.

 

**2**

— Что на этот раз? — терпение у Баки подходило к концу. Ему и так пришлось сдвигать все даты из-за Стива и Тони, а тут еще какая-то беда на голову свалилась.

— Да ничего особенного, — ответил Т'Чалла. — Просто объявился мой кузен и требует ритуального поединка, чтобы оспорить мое право на трон.

И откуда они берутся, эти внезапные родственники? Баки тяжело вздохнул, пришлось использовать кимойо, чтобы сообщить распорядителю свадьбы, что церемония снова отодвигается — теперь вообще неизвестно на какой срок.

— И что ты ему ответил? — Баки листал календарь и вглядывался в сетку следующего месяца.

— Ну, придется сразиться, — Т'Чалла выглядел весьма подавленным. — Все-таки он мой брат.

***

Эрик выглядел не очень радостным, когда ему сообщили, что с дредами его никто на свадьбу не пустит. Он еще не совсем оправился после больницы, но уже пытался избежать присутствия на самой важной для Т'Чаллы и Баки церемонии.

— Я из-за тебя перенес все на две недели, — Т'Чалла смотрел на Эрика сурово. — Как мой брат ты обязан быть там, как и весь Совет Ваканды, в который ты теперь входишь.

— Я ненавижу свадьбы! — зло зашипел Эрик и отвернулся.

— Приведи мне хоть одну причину, почему? — Т'Чалла в одно мгновение из строгого монарха превратился в доброго и понимающего брата — интонации стали мягче, да и сам он уже улыбался, словно знал, что ему ответит Эрик. Баки наблюдал за ними и внутренне радовался, что Т'Чалле удалось достучаться до вновь обретенного родственника и все обошлось без жертв.

— На свадьбах я всегда… п-чу… — Эрик промямлил последнее слово, Баки не смог его разобрать.

— Что?

— Плачу, — уже громче повторил Эрик. — Рыдаю как школьница. Доволен?

Т'Чалла, кажется, едва удержался, чтобы не засмеяться, хотя в его случае это был добрый смех — Баки почему-то казалось, что на иной он не способен.

— Баки, похоже, тебе придется увеличить запас салфеток на церемонии, — произнес Т'Чалла. — Не переживай, Эрик, мы тебя не выдадим.

 

**3**

Все было почти готово. Наконец-то можно было спокойно выдохнуть и просто наслаждаться ожиданием. Но случилась неприятность — Наташа покрасилась в блондинку.

Баки смотрел на нее и думал, что ему теперь делать. Наташа должна была идти как «подружка» с его стороны, но платье для нее шили из расчета, что она рыжая.

— Ты издеваешься? — наконец спросил ее Баки, когда отошел от первоначального шока. — Что мне теперь делать?

— О чем ты, Джеймс? — Наташа заправила волосы за уши.

— Зачем ты покрасилась? — Баки уже прикидывал, стоит ли звонить распорядителю свадьбы и связываться с портными и успеют ли они все переделать за те несколько дней, что остались до свадьбы.

— Затем же, зачем Стив отрастил бороду, — ответила Наташа. — Захотелось.

— Что? Стив? Бороду? Это еще зачем? — внутри у Баки разрастался ужас от хаоса, который следовал за этими изменениями во внешнем виде его друзей. Борода туда ну никак не вписывалась.

— Да они с Тони на что-то поспорили, и Стив проиграл, — рассказала Наташа, но Баки ее уже не слышал. Он снова шерстил календарь и думал, на сколько еще дней ему придется передвинуть свадьбу, чтобы успеть все исправить.

Заодно он «набрал» Тони и, когда голограмма его головы появилась над одной из бусин Баки, очень раздраженно потребовал:

— Неделя, Старк, и чтобы никакой бороды!

И сразу же отключился.

 

**4**

— Кто-нибудь видел Бартона и Лэнга?

Баки уже просто сидел, смотрел в стену и отказывался как-либо реагировать. Репетиция свадьбы сорвалась из-за того, что никто не мог найти Соколиного глаза и Человека-Муравья. Пригласить их на церемонию была идея Стива — его выбору друзей Баки доверял. И вот сейчас эти двое куда-то запропастились.

— Тебе действительно нужно, чтобы все было идеально? — Т'Чалла сел рядом. Выглядел он как всегда сногсшибательно — национальные одежды Ваканды, видимо, специально придумывались, чтобы подчеркнуть красоту своих королей. Да и сам Баки сегодня был при параде — костюм, конечно, был не африканский, но портного посоветовал Тони, а тот знал толк в таких вещах.

— Ну, может же хоть что-то в моей жизни пройти как надо? — переспросил Баки. — Мне сто лет, я дружу с человеком, который притягивает неприятности, тут некогда размениваться на посредственные церемонии.

Ну хорошо, Баки еще хотел, чтобы его свадьба была ничем не хуже, чем у Стива и Тони. У этих двоих все случилось, как в самом настоящем романе, и Баки внезапно тоже хотелось получить свой кусочек сказки. Хотя все его пребывание в Ваканде и знакомство с Т'Чаллой уже смахивало на волшебство.

— И что будем делать? — просил Т'Чалла и погладил Баки по живой руке.

— Придется перенести репетицию, а за ней и церемонию, — грустно произнес Баки. Предложить Бартону произносить тост была идея Тони, и, кажется, кто-то решил саботировать самый счастливый день в жизни Баки. Сначала борода, теперь вот это…

— Только глупостей не делай, — словно читая его мысли, сказал Т'Чалла. — Я думаю, что мы найдем пропавших гостей где-нибудь на границе возле поселения В’Каби — наверняка они наслышаны о той старинной выпивке, что он варит.

Скорее всего Т'Чалла был прав. Поэтому Баки просто еще раз отправил всем участникам церемонии предупреждение о переносе свадьбы.

 

**5**

— Чего этот фиолетовый хочет? — Баки смотрел на календарь одним глазом и на сводку с границы Ваканды другим.

— Ему нужен камень, что во лбу у Вижна, — ответила Шури. Она не успела переодеться после репетиции, и на ней все еще было вечернее платье.

— А также ему нужен мой амулет, — произнес откуда-то из толпы мстителей собравшихся в лаборатории Стивен Стрендж.

— Джеймс, там пришел распорядитель свадьбы, — с верхнего яруса лаборатории заговорила Окойе. Все посмотрели на нее, а потом на Баки.

— И чего он хочет? — Баки стоял возле стойки с автоматическим оружием и пытался прикинуть, что будет наиболее эффективным против космических титанов с манией уничтожить Землю.

— Распорядитель сказал, что его джет был сбит аутрайдерами Таноса на границе, — продолжила Окойе. — Сам он не пострадал, но…

— Что но? — Баки взялся за старый знакомый автомат, который он свое время позаимствовал у Наташи.

— Свадебный торт спасти не удалось.

В лаборатории воцарилась тишина. Баки передернул затвор автомата.

— Ну все, фиолетовый, тебе хана, — едва слышно произнесла Шури и едва удержалась от того, чтобы улыбнуться.

 

**+1**

— Властью, данной мне Советом Ваканды, объявляю вас мужем и мужем, — торжественно произнес Зури. — Да благословит вас Баст!

Т'Чалла притянул Баки к себе и поцеловал. На фоне всюду раздавались радостные возгласы, свист и аплодисменты. Где-то сбоку от Т'Чаллы едва слышно всхлипывал Эрик, а рядом с ним Скотт Лэнг…

— Ну теперь-то ты доволен тем, как прошла церемония? — спросил Т'Чалла, когда им пришлось исполнять первый танец. К счастью, вся свадьба была жутким миксом вакандских и американских традиций, и не всегда было ясно, что последует дальше — бой барабанов или классический вальс.

— Почти, — Баки улыбнулся.

— Почти?

— Осталось бросить этот символический букет, разобрать подарки и провести первую брачную ночь, — на последних словах Т'Чалла прижал его к себе еще крепче.

— Ну, с первыми двумя пунктами мы как-нибудь разберемся...

— Погоди, ты еще не видел, что нам подарили Тони и Стив, — Баки не открывал подарок, но размеры коробки казались уж очень внушительными.

— Надеюсь, там нет ничего неприличного, — Т'Чалла улыбнулся. — Шури может заглянуть туда случайно.

Кажется, витающий в воздухе дрон, который вел видеосъемку, вновь добрался до молодоженов, и Т'Чалле с Баки пришлось отставить разговоры и немного попозировать.

— Ну, с третьим пунктом мы тоже справимся, — продолжил Т'Чалла, когда дрон улетел снимать гостей. — А что с букетом? Это обязательно?

— Да, — Баки посмотрел в сторону столов. — Наташа не соглашалась перекраситься обратно в рыжий, пока я не обещал ей бросить букет.

— Она это специально.

Танец был окончен, и вот настал тот самый момент, которого все так ждали. Баки взял в руки необычный букет, собранный из традиционных для Ваканды цветов, и, отвернувшись от гостей, собрался его бросать.

— Бак, давай другой рукой, а то от букета останется мокрое место, — совет Стива оказался кстати. Баки переложил цветы в живую руку и как следует замахнулся.

Позади раздались возгласы, смех и хлопки.

— Питер! — хором закричали Стив и Тони, как раз в тот момент, когда Баки развернулся и увидел, кто поймал букет.

— Простите, рефлекс, — Питер держал в руках цветы и, кажется, начинал краснеть. Где-то возле окна расхохотался Тор и, как следует хлопнув Локи по плечу, перевернул пару блюд со стола. Наташа смотрела на происходящее с едва заметной улыбкой — и вообще она сидела очень далеко. Похоже, ловить букет она и не собиралась.

— Вот теперь эта свадьба точно идеальная, — произнес Т'Чалла, который как всегда появился словно из ниоткуда.

— Точно, — Баки кивнул в сторону семейства Старк-Роджерс. — Теперь они остаток вечера будут спорить из-за Питера…

— Потом поссорятся на пустом месте…

— …и помирятся, — закончил Баки, а затем посмотрел на Т’Чаллу и улыбнулся. — Действительно идеальная свадьба.


End file.
